CONFESSIONS OF RONALD WEASLEY
by deja noir
Summary: Ronald Weasley confesses his real feelings, thoughts and desires. He also confesses his true identity, as a gay man in this so called autobiograpghy where everything is unraveled. Love polygons realized as he finds out what he trully is. READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Rather sorry if i offend those Ron fans out there.This is just a fanfic, so please be kind.

* * *

CONFESSIONS OF RONALD WEASLEY_**

**Chapter One**

I, Ronald Weasley am gay. I know, I know, peculiar right? But I am. Life's changing and I certainly am too. I just woke up one

day and, hell, found out I was a homosexual bloke. Well, it didn't exactly happen like that. I didn't just wake up one day and

said to myself, "Oh hello there Ronny. How awfully lovely are you! So pretty, pretty as a fairy". Hell no! Well, first, I obviously

questioned myself. I didn't know what's been happening to me. I've been feeling, rather strange things. Too strange. Dreams,

Fantasies, things like that. Well, you get the point, don't you? Well, journey with me as I unfold how I became like this. How I

have come to like guys instead of girls. Well, really, guys are adorable, that I must say. And how and who my mate is right now.

---

I wouldn't start my story when I was a freakin' baby. Crying, barfing and whatnot. I don't even have a single clue what a

homosexual is at that time, so I really think it'd be a little odd, well, not a little, very odd if I did start there. So, I'll start with my

first year at wizarding school, Hogwarts that is if some of you muggles might not know what it is. All was well and fine really

before I had school. I still felt the same. No shivering feelings when a guy touches me. Hell, I was still the straight Ronald

Weasley, I suppose. But anyway, yeah, we went to the station, Kings Cross. Mum and dad lead us to platform nine and three

quarters. At first I was scared really. I might bump my head onto that big block of stone. That's gotta hurt, I must say. But, yeah,

I made my way. I was also introduced to this boy named Harry Potter. He seemed a bit geeky but if you would consider how I

looked at that time, well, I could be bowing down to him. I freakin' looked like me. (Duh!) Scrummy red hair with those hand me

down robes, all from Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George and a rather bad posture. Imagine I have five brothers! Five brothers

who aren't gay! Well, that settles the controversy that gayness is acquired through heredity.

I reached the train without further ado and that same boy, Harry Potter asked if he could sit next to me. I agreed. I needed a

friend. And well, it started there. Not with Harry! It started when I saw this figure pass by our compartment. He was lovely. Very

lovely. And I found him rather handsome. Well, at that time, I obviously didn't think that he was lovely. I just thought that he

looked rather dashing and good.

It was the very start of how I came to be like this.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I came up with this story out of boredome. i have not much to do so, here, i made an apocryphal way to amuse myself. Should i Continue? Stop? Delete? Its all up to you guys. :) Do review so i would know what to do with this story. **

**-tom's princess. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks _anonymous_ and _angeleyes_. I'll continue this for you guys. :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

As we arrived Hogwarts then, I was able to make friends with new people. There was Hermione Granger, the know-it-all girl and Harry Potter, the famous boy. I actually felt like I didn't belong to that crowd. Well, first off, It just really seems that Harry is well, the soon-to-be-popular boy at school. Girls chasing him, Girls fancying him and you know, stuff like that. I just feel that I don't fit in that category. Well, ever since I was a child, I have been deprived of thinking myself as a handsome guy (if ever I really was one). Percy and my other brothers, especially the twins kept on insisting they were more debonair than I am. Ha! I wouldn't quarrel with that right now. In fact, I'll embrace that thought. But, anyway, to continue with my story. My mother had warned me before I even got to the train station, in fact, she's been warning me for like, forever that there are four section-like names in Hogwarts where the students would be classified. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. My mum keeps on assuming I land on Gryffindor since my brothers had been consecutively laid out there. But yeah, it was like that. Well, due to that, I badly wanted to be a Gryffindor. Being a Gryffindor seemed like family pride so, I just prayed and wished the sorting hat, which I didn't know yet at that time, would sort me in Gryffindor.

---

As we arrived at the Hogsmeade Train Station, I saw that same figure pass by again. But I didn't get to see who he was with. I somehow, wished I was with him. Well, as a friend, during that time. Harry kept on talking and I kept replying. Obviously, I had to. And, there goes our arrival at Hogwarts. Everyone was in awe. I have to admit, it was really spectacular. The water and all, the lake, everything. But it was freaky, that giant who was called Hagrid. I never thought I'd be friends with him, honestly.

---

We arrived the Hogwarts Castle and I had this very life-changing encounter, is it really? I have no idea. We, Harry, Hermione and me were talking when the lovely figure I have just been mentioning approached me, or me, as I hoped, but in reality, he approached Harry.

"So, Harry Potter right?" he said. Harry was bemused, I must say.

"Names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy".

With that, I dunno what I really felt at that time but I know that there was something. Something special about him.

"Stick with me and you wont get into trouble"

Well, I was wishing then that he had said those words to me. Harry, incredulously, disagreed and mocked him! I cant believe him! Well, I result, Draco Malfoy, teased me. And it HURT! Damn it! It really did. I got so embarrassed that I fought back and taunted him too. Nice of an encounter really. Very nice. Well, come to think of it, it is nice. Why? Cause I found out that he knew me. And not just knew, he knows my family as well. He even said my whole name. "Ronald Weasley" although, it was followed by the usual mockery of poor and unfortunate boy.

So, there. That was the encounter. After that, the sorting happened. Draco was sorted first and he was sorted into Slytherin. With that, I badly wished I could be sorted into the house. With that too, I didn't mind not being able to fulfill the family's pride. And that was the strangest feeling I had felt. Ever felt during my fist few days at Hogwarts. I terribly, badly, desperately wanted to be a Slytherin.

* * *

**A/N: so, how was it? tell me what you think through reviewing alright:)**

**-tom's princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: waaaaaahhhh... as you may have noticed, i havent updated yet. sooooo sooo sorry. its really shitty. i really miss makin my stories but i cant. the laptop broke down. well, actually my brother did something awful to it. it sucks...! its so freaking terrible... well, for me it is... damn! anyway, you can read my profile and stuff so that you'll know when i can update. BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE ONCE EVRYTHING'S OKAY. I PROMISE.**

**-much saddness,**

**tom's princess**

**P.S. in case your wondering how i posted this, i went to the internet cafe and stuff. i cant possibly type my story there cause people there are very very ooooozzzissss... they'll keep on looking and looking at the computer im using. anyway, there. **

**:c**

**:c**

**:c**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Okay, so days have past and well, I've went on with my life regardless of what I have been weirdly feeling. Somehow, that Draco Malfoy pissed me off and made me want to like him even more, I'm really a bemused. Like, totally bemused and it somewhat sucks, I don't know. Now, there was this one time when we had our first flying lesson, I don't really remember the exact date but it was in the early days of my first year. So, yes, we had flying lessons and as always, Hermione-the know-it-all girl that I sort of hate then got it immediately by saying the word "Up". It was perfectly said and then broom glided gently onto her hands, while for me, hell, it sucked because I got hit by that freakin' broom! Damn! Well, anyways, yeah, that silly thing happened, what's worse was that Draco Malfoy witnessed it so I was really mortified. Really, heavily mortified. He kept on laughing then. Nevertheless, I continued on, pretending his derision didn't mean a thing. I really forgot what happened next but what I remember is that Madam Hooch brought Neville to the hospital wing. Neville's broom did this weird summersault and whatnot which eventually led Neville to fall and fail AGAIN. He always fails. I was glancing around, pretending to care about what happened to Neville because everybody else seemed to be doing so, except the Slytherins of course, then, suddenly, I heard Draco screaming. I wish I had his voice. So debonair, unlike me, very scrummy and hoarse. Turns out he took Neville's thingamajig, his remembrall. Harry, with all his might, tried to take it back from him, as usual-Neville and Harry were friends, of course he should. As Draco was soaring through the skies, gliding gently, gracefully, I felt another pang on my chest-it was not a damaging pang; instead, it's an awed pang. He flew like an expert; in fact, I found him a better flyer than Harry. It was really odd because Harry was obviously the best flyer but for me, it was Draco. Very very very unusual so as distracting and disturbing.

Well, there I was again, fancying-well, not that much YET. Pathetic? Probably… but, that's what happened to me. Eventually, gradually changing.

A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers... :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter Four

Okay, I wanna apologize for the awfully long delay. You see, I've been going around the globe promoting gay awareness. Er.. actually, I've been generously sharing my whammy's to those people who despise me and my race, you know, my fellow half-boy, half-girl people. If only I could find a way to turn myself into a girl. You know, so I can twirl my hair without having embarrassing circumstances like my wig falling off happen. It's really disappointing, you know. I could drink hair-growth formulas but, eeeww! That's disgusting! It'll ruin my beautiful taste buds.

---

Anyway, going back to my story, the one where I found out I was a homosexual bloke. Well, actually, scratch that, I prefer the term lady.

Yeah, so, Hogwarts never failed to make students suffer. Homework, detentions and everything. Well, plus there's this awfully weird thing that's been happening. I'm stuck with two people, Hermione, who is now a little better than before. She experienced a Troll incident and Harry, being the valiant one tried to save her, dragging me along with him. He even insisted that I was the reason she's being attacked by the Troll. Gee! What a friend. Could you believe my dumb luck? I mean, I fear big, colossal, mammoth things (A little foot note, except not a foot note here, notice my fear-it's a bit too girly, To those who don't know their gay, better think twice if you have this fear/phobia. It makes you prone to feminine traits and eventually, your slogan will be 'It's Ms. Not Mr.') and Harry's there pulling my arm, pushing me towards the close-to-death encounter I had.

And of course, Harry. The one who became the arch nemesis of the cutest guy in Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. Well, as I have mentioned for more than a hundred times, or not, that I didn't think he was the cutest guy yet at that moment. Cause I still felt I was a straight little boy.

We've had a lot of escapades, all thanks to Harry's burning scar. First was the 3rd floor incident. Man! That gave me the creeps. Just remembering the three-headed dog of Hagrid! That thing almost killed me! Well, yeah, I think I'm probably over exaggerating with it this time cause uhm, hell, I don't know! Plus the freakiness of the Sorcerer's stone and whatever. Initially, I didn't give a damn about it but being Harry's friend, it's mandatory that I venture out in the open and attract dangerous, odd, freaky and, hell, leer great ugly creatures such as the stone, Voldemort (more to come about him) and dogs and stuff. Oh, plus Hagrid! He's one freaky guy! Well, you get the picture now don't you? Yeah, we always ventured out in the open, specifically during night time just so we could talk to the big Hairy Giant friend we have near the forbidden forest (One of the freaky things too) about the so-called Sorcerer's Stone.

By the way, for those of you who are interested to know what the Sorcerer's stone is, it's an elixir whatever. Ahh! I give up, I don't wanna tell you what the stone is. I'm here to narrate HOW I BECAME A GIRL not WHAT IS A SORCERE'S STONE. And besides, you've got Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone to explain that. (Hey J.K.! I so love you for creating me! Although, I coulda wished you'd, made me a little more girly and well, close to the hunk of all hunk's, Malfoy.)

Enough with the malarkey, anyway, yes, we kept talking to Hagrid and of course, trouble stroked us when Draco Malfoy, the hot Slytherin blondie told Professor McGonagell about our late night escapades. Tsk tsk. But, when he thought he was getting a good head start at making Harry's life a living mess, his plan backfired on him. Too bad for him; but too good for me. I got to spend time with him again. Although, I really wish I was in Harry's position, you know, they were the ones paired when I, Hermione, Harry and he got detention. What was the detention? We had to do some icky stuff in the forbidden forest. It's ironic why they call it forbidden forest, you know. They warn you not to enter but in the end, they give you certain detention tasks assigned to be accomplished in the forbidden forest itself. Tsk. I blame them for Harry's close encounter with a floating black freak thing. I actually supposed that was Voldemort.

Okay, okay, I've been mentioning him for quite some time and you have no idea who that Voldy whatever is? He's the dark Lord of the Dark arts. What's dark arts? It's bad magic! Got more questions? Read the book! Ooooohhh… wait, this is important.. no, wait, never mind I'll explain it in the next few chapters.

Yeah, going back, Draco and Harry met this black thing in the forbidden forest. Both of them got terribly petrified! And yes, I heard Draco screaming in horror for the very first time. The sound was melodious even if he screamed out of terror. It was weird when I heard the both of them, Harry and Malfoy scream, because I immediately had this feeling of concern towards Malfoy even if he derides me all the time. Oh, yeah, if forgot to explain, the pairing went like this, Harry, Draco, and Fang (the black dog of Hagrid) and me, Hermione and Hagrid. They're rather odd, the people of Hogwarts. They want to protect Harry but they end up sending him to the dark forest. Not only that, they end up sending him to the dark forest without a supervisor or a guide or a defender. I mean, hello! The dog was the only guide! What could sweet little Malfoy do to protect the precious little Harry then? Plus, why would Malfoy protect him? They are like sworn enemies since Harry denied him. Malfoy's an arrogant spoiled daddy and mommy's brat who would forever reject the people who reject him. He doesn't condone anyone nor does he apologize, but nevertheless, a lot of people like him. Including me. I dunno, his smirk is amazing! One little smirk, and poof, the entire room lights up!

Going back, good thing the unicorn saved Harry. If it wasn't for the perspicacious unicorn, Harry could have been dead. And no more Harry antics. If the Harry antics were erased in my life, it would be a total bore, honestly. So, I am thankful he's got that lightning scar of his. Plus, if he doesn't have that scar, Malfoy and I wouldn't even talk or something.

You see, everything happens for a reason, and it happened to make me gay.

* * *

a/n: how was it? review. I know it's a really weird thing but hell, I wanted to amuse myself.. I needed a good laugh. 


End file.
